John, I'm Only Dancing
| Length = 2:49 2:43 (Sax version) | Label = RCA | Writer = David Bowie | Producer = | Certification = | Last single = "Hang On to Yourself" (Arnold Corns) (1972) | This single = "John, I’m Only Dancing" (1972) | Next single = "The Jean Genie" (1972) | Misc = }} }} "John, I’m Only Dancing" is a single by David Bowie, released in two versions, bearing the same catalogue number, in September 1972 and April 1973. Bowie later re-worked the song into the disco-influenced "John, I'm Only Dancing (Again)," recorded in 1974 but unreleased until 1979. Recording and release The song was widely believed to be concerned with a gay relationship, the narrator informing his boyfriend not to worry about the girl he's with because he's "only dancing" with her.David Buckley (1999). Strange Fascination - David Bowie: The Definitive Story: pp.169-170Roy Carr & Charles Shaar Murray (1981). Bowie: An Illustrated Record: pp.49-50 Bowie had been 'out' as bisexual since an interview with Melody Maker in January 1972, and the subject matter did not affect the single's radio airplay in the UK, where it and the earlier "Starman" became his first back-to-back hits. However, the original video directed by Mick Rock, featuring androgynous dancers from Lindsay Kemp's mime troupe, was banned by Top of the Pops. The single was not released in America, being judged too risqué by RCANicholas Pegg (2000). The Complete David Bowie: pp.112-113 and did not officially appear stateside until it was finally issued on the compilation Changesonebowie in 1976. While the hook ("John, I'm only dancing / She turns me on / But I'm only dancing") has long been considered a gay tease, author Nicholas Pegg asserts that the song's narrator "could just as easily be a straight man reassuring the girl's lover". Alternatively, it has been suggested that Bowie wrote the song in response to a derogatory comment made by John Lennon about Bowie's cross-dressing.Philip Glaviano (1983). Inside Bowie: p. 69 Musically in a light R&B style, the track was recorded on 26 June 1972,Kevin Cann (2010). Any Day Now - David Bowie: The London Years: 1947-1974: p.257Chris O'Leary (2015). Rebel Rebel: pp.246, 526 released as a single, and then re-recorded on 20 January 1973Kevin Cann (2010). Any Day Now - David Bowie: The London Years: 1947-1974: p.283 during the Aladdin Sane sessions, in a slightly different arrangement featuring Ken Fordham on saxophone. Often called the "sax version", the second recording was issued as a single in April 1973 with exactly the same catalogue number as the first release, causing difficulties for collectors. Generally held to be superior to the original cut,"John, I’m Only Dancing" at The Ziggy Stardust Companion the sax reworking also appeared on early pressings of Changesonebowie before it was replaced with the original single version. In 1974, a completely reworked funk-influenced version was recorded as "John, I’m Only Dancing (Again)"; this song is described in detail below. Track listing # "John, I’m Only Dancing" (Bowie) – 2:43 # "Hang On to Yourself" (Bowie) – 2:38 Production credits * Producers: ** David Bowie, Ken Scott * Musicians: ** David Bowie: vocals, acoustic guitar, sax (on Sax Version) ** Mick Ronson: lead guitar ** Lou Reed: rhythm guitar ** Trevor Bolder: bass guitar ** Mick Woodmansey: drums Live versions * A previously unreleased live version from Boston Music Hall, recorded on 1 October 1972, was released in 1989 on the original Sound + Vision box set, but was not included in subsequent versions of this compilation. The same track, however, was issued on the bonus disc of the Aladdin Sane - 30th Anniversary Edition in 2003. * A live version recorded at Santa Monica Civic Auditorium on 20 October 1972 has been released on Santa Monica '72 and Live Santa Monica '72. * A recording from the 1974 tour was released on the semi-legal A Portrait in Flesh. Other releases * The Portugal release of the single "Starman" from September 1972 had "John, I'm Only Dancing" as the B-side. * In November 1972 it was released as the B-side of the single "The Jean Genie" in Japan. * It appeared on yet another B-side in June 1973, this time the "Cracked Actor" single in Eastern Europe. * In 1979, a remix of the 1972 version of the song was released on various UK and US singles, either as an A-side or as the B-side to John, I'm Only Dancing (Again). This version was included as a bonus track on the Rykodisc CD release of Ziggy Stardust in 1990. * The song has appeared on the following compilations: ** Changesonebowie (1976) – the first 1000 copies of the album included the "sax version"; the remainder featured the original single version ** The Best of Bowie (1980) – sax version ** Sound + Vision (1989) – sax version ** Changesbowie (1990) – original single version ** The Singles Collection (1993) – original single version ** The Best of David Bowie 1969/1974 (1997) – sax version ** Best of Bowie (2002) – original single version ** The Best Glam Rock Album in the World...Ever, a compilation of selections from various artists * The sax version was also released on the bonus disc of the 30th Anniversary Edition of Aladdin Sane in 2003. * The song was released as a picture disc in the RCA Life Time picture disc set. Cover versions * Ask the Dust - BowieMania: Mania, une collection obsessionelle de Beatrice Ardisson (2007) * The Brides - .2 Contamination: A Tribute to David Bowie (2006) * The Chameleons - Strange Times (1986) * The Deltas - Psycho Killers (various artists) (1998) * The Glam Rock Allstars - Glamtastic 70s Megamix * The Hormones - Only Bowie (1995) * Mime - Loving The Alien: Athens Georgia Salutes David Bowie * The Polecats - Polecats Are Go! (1980) and single release (1981); it also appeared on David Bowie Songbook and on Starman: Rare and Exclusive Versions of 18 Classic David Bowie Songs, CD premium from the March 2003 issue of Uncut magazine. * Vivian Girls - We Were So Turned On: A Tribute to David Bowie (2010) John, I'm Only Dancing (Again) "John, I’m Only Dancing (Again)" was a re-recording of "John, I’m Only Dancing", made in 1974 during the sessions for the album Young Americans. Released in December 1979, the re-recording featured a much more funk-influenced take on the track, and has some similarities with the song "Stay" recorded for the Station to Station album in 1976. Originally running at 6:57, the track was cut for a 7" single release, but the full version was issued on 12" vinyl – the first Bowie single to have a regular 12" release in the UK. For the B-side, the original version of "John, I'm Only Dancing" was remixed. After the relative disappointment of the singles from Lodger on the charts, the single gave Bowie some greater degree of mainstream exposure during a period when his work was increasingly being perceived as esoteric and experimental. The long 12" version was included as a bonus track on the 1991 Rykodisk/EMI remaster CD of Young Americans, on the 2007 collectors edition of the album, and on The Best of David Bowie 1974/1979. The 7" single version was not released on CD until 2016's Who Can I Be Now? (1974-1976). The reworking of "John, I'm Only Dancing" drops the original verses, only leaving the chorus' lyrics intact, perhaps because of the supposed homosexual nature of the original piece. The new lyrics were simply an embrace of the dance floor and the spirit of disco. The chorus is delivered more slowly and unswung with dance beats instead of the rather retro blues beats of the original, giving time for Bowie to demonstrate vocal virtuosity. The changes were considered somewhat strange given the original's context, especially the transformation into the "overlong" dance track, given the 12" version's extended mix, in which half of the song is a repetitive riff consisting of the lyrics "dancing, dancing, dancing, woo woo woo-oo". Track listings * All tracks by Bowie ;7" (BOW 4-UK) # "John, I'm Only Dancing (Again)" – 3:26 # "John, I'm Only Dancing (1972)" – 2:43 ;7" (11886-US) # "John, I'm Only Dancing (Again)" – 3:26 # "Golden Years" - 4:03 ;7" (11887-US) # "John, I'm Only Dancing (1972)" – 2:43 # "Joe The Lion" ;12" (BOW 12 4-UK) # "John, I'm Only Dancing (Again)" – 6:57 # "John, I'm Only Dancing (1972)" – 2:43 These two versions of the song were released on two separate singles in the US. One had "John, I'm Only Dancing (Again)" with "Golden Years" as the B-side, while the other version had the new remixed version with "Joe the Lion" as the B-side. Production credits * Producers: ** Tony Visconti on "John, I'm Only Dancing (Again)" ** David Bowie, Ken Scott on "John, I'm Only Dancing (Remix)" * Musicians: ** David Bowie: Vocals, Guitar, Piano ** Carlos Alomar: Guitar on "John, I'm Only Dancing (Again)" ** Willie Weeks: Bass on "John, I'm Only Dancing (Again)" ** Andy Newmark: Drums on "John, I'm Only Dancing (Again)" ** Mike Garson: Piano on "John, I'm Only Dancing (Again)" ** David Sanborn: Saxophone on "John, I'm Only Dancing (Again)" ** Larry Washington: Conga on "John, I'm Only Dancing (Again)" ** Luther Vandross, Robin Clark, Ava Cherry: Backing vocals on "John, I'm Only Dancing (Again)" ** Mick Ronson: Guitar on "John, I'm Only Dancing (Remix)" ** Trevor Bolder: Bass on "John, I'm Only Dancing (Remix)" ** Mick Woodmansey: Drums on "John, I'm Only Dancing (Remix)" Other releases * The 12" version appeared on the following compilations: ** Changestwobowie (1981) ** The Best of David Bowie 1974/1979 (1998) * Additionally, the 12" version was a bonus track on the Rykodisc CD release of Young Americans in 1991, and appeared on the Collectors Edition of that album in 2007. * The 7" single version was released on a vinyl LP, Rare, in 1982, but was not released on CD until 2016's Who Can I Be Now? (1974-1976). Cover versions * Creem - Ashes to Ashes: A Tribute to David Bowie (listed on the album as John, I'm Only Dancing) * Vivian Girls - We Were So Turned On: A Tribute to David Bowie Notes References *Pegg, Nicholas, The Complete David Bowie, Reynolds & Hearn Ltd, 2000, ISBN 1-903111-14-5 External links * Full lyrics of this song at Metrolyrics Category:1972 singles Category:David Bowie songs Category:LGBT-related songs Category:Songs written by David Bowie Category:Song recordings produced by Ken Scott Category:Song recordings produced by Tony Visconti Category:RCA Records singles Category:1979 singles Category:1972 songs Category:Songs about dancing